


Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael calls the wrong number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?

Michael Jones had just bought a new phone, finally catching up to the new era. It was his first smartphone, an iPhone of course. Alongside said phone came his new number where all of his troubles came from. His mother, who was the first person Michael had given the new number to, had taken it upon herself to hand it out to people Michael could potentially date. Of course, she was only trying to be kind but Michael did not appreciate her efforts. Especially when his phone blew up with texts from a nice young fellow who worked at the hardware store down the street from his mother or that one lad she saw in the supermarket. Michael didn't even bother to learn their names, he was furious. Thankfully, he knew his mother's number by heart and didn't have to bother trying to remember it. Michael's fingers hurried across the touch screen keys. Had he have been paying more attention, Michael might not have accidently typed one number wrong and perhaps, in hindsight, he'd have never met the man who answered when he yelled,  
"Denise! What the fuck? Just because I give you my number doesn't mean you have to go throwing it out to every hot guy I might possibly want to bang!" Michael screamed down the reciever.

  
"Excuse me?" Came the very confused, oddly British reply. Michael swallowed. That was certainly not his mother nor a voice Michael recognised.  
"I, er... um." He mumbled, blushing and whispering curses under his breath.  
"I'm sorry but who is this? I'm Gavin." Said the man on the other end, who now had a name and Michael mentally shook his head. Definitely not his mother.  
"Yeah, sorry, this was a mistake. Wrong number, new phone... I'm Michael." Michael frowned. Why had he told the stranger his name? What had compelled him to do such an odd thing? He shrugged the thoughts away, he'd said it now. No going back.  
"Ah, well. Happens from time to time, huh? Erm, so sorry about your friend and stuff." Gavin muttered down the phone. He sounded just as uncomfortable and unsure as Michael felt. Michael's frown deepened, what was this stranger talking about?  
"My friend?" Michael questioned, still pondering why he'd yet to put the damn phone down.  
"Yeah, you know... Denise?" Gavin replied, his answer a question in itself.

  
Gavin was taken aback by the laughter on the other line, chewing his lip. Was this man insane?  
"Friend? No, no Denise is my mother." Michael snorted, his lips now lifted in a smile. There was silence on the other side as Gavin absorbed this information and just when Michael assumed he'd hung up or fallen asleep.  
"You call your mother by her name?" Gavin quizzed curiously. Michael couldn't blame him, almost everyone he met asked.  
"Yeah." Michael replied, short and sweet.  
"That's weird." Gavin said, oblivious to his rudeness. Thankfully, Michael found it funny.  
"I've never really thought about it." He admitted.  
"Huh. So your mom is trying to hook you up with hot guys, huh?" Gavin snickered and the blush that had faded from Michael's cheeks came back with full force.  
"Shut up." He snapped.

  
"So who are they? Or don't you know?" Gavin continued to tease and though Michael couldn't see it, he was smirking.  
"That's none of your business." Michael grumbled, trying to hide the fact that he really didn't know any of their names at all.  
"Oh, my little Michael, it is. You told me, remember?" Gavin giggled and Michael wished they were standing face to face so that he could punch him.  
"I'm not your little anything and, if you haven't forgotten, I thought you were my mom." Michael pointed out helpfully.  
"I suppose. But it's funny..." Gavin sounded like he was going to say something and Michael, when he didn't do as expected, urged him on.  
"What's funny?" He asked because quite frankly, Michael didn't find any of it funny at all.  
"It's just that while you were yelling at your mom for trying to introduce you to guys who were possibly interested in you, you might have found one by yourself." Gavin said smoothly.

  
Michael took a moment to register what he'd meant, pulling the phone from his ear and looking at it in shock when he realised.  
"Oh, is that so?" He questioned nervously when he finally found his wits. Gavin laughed on the other end and for a moment Michael wondered if he'd been mocking him.  
"Yeah, I think so and hey, we don't even have to exchange numbers!" Gavin said excitedly and Michael forced himself not to roll his eyes at the man. As Michael and Gavin arranged a time and a place to meet each other, Michael tried to imagine what he'd look like. He was obviously British and suddenly his mind was filled with a mixture of images. Half of his brain decided he looked a lot like Benedict Cumberbatch and yet the other half assumed he looked a lot like the images you saw of 'chavs' on reddit. Michael couldn't decide if he liked either but, as he hung up, he realised it didn't matter. He would find out tomorrow.

  
They chose a simple place, not exactly classy. Michael had argued McDonalds was a stupid place to meet while Gavin insisted he just really fanced a burger. Giving in to Gavin's wishes, Michael had agreed upon the fast food restaurant and was now sitting anxiously at a table. They'd picked a branch they both knew quite well and had spent minutes choosing a specific table. It was on the right of the front door and had cushioned, colourful couches for chairs. Michael was early, he knew as much but he couldn't get over the nerves. He'd ordered a burger for himself, deciding that he looked a lot less pathetic with food in front of him. Though he didn't touch it, eyes glued to the door. After a few minutes a tall, lean, tanned man with wild hair and an obnoxiously large nose that seemed oddly fitting strolled through the door. They locked eyes and Michael saw a slight hint of a nervous smile grace his lips. Michael swallowed as he walked towards him.  
"Michael?" The man, Gavin, asked in a tiny, awkward voice. Michael thought about toying with him but couldn't help the smile that graced his lips that gave him away.  
"Gavin." He greeted. As Gavin sat across from him, Michael idly remembered to thank his mother for accidently achieving her goal.


End file.
